1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fan usable to create a flow of air in a large space, such as a barn.
2. Related Art
Fans for large spaces, such as warehouses, barns used to house dairy cows and the like, generally have very long blades. One such conventional fan has a 24-foot diameter (approximately 7.3 meters). That is, the fan has blades that extend 12 feet (approximately 3.7 meters) from the axis of rotation of the fan. However, the moving air created by such known fans for large spaces generally is in the form of a cylinder having a diameter that is essentially equal to the diameter of the fan. Thus, to create a larger area in which the air moves, it is necessary to provide larger blades to such conventional fans, thus creating a fan having a larger diameter. This in turn creates a larger cylinder of moving air.